The long term objective of the program is to determine pathways of intermediary metabolism and energy production and utilization in the lung parenchyma and to determine the relationship of disordered intermediary metabolism to pulmonary disease. The goals for the current year are to: 1) evaluate intermediary metabolism (glycolysis, pentose shunt, mitochondrial oxidation, redox state, adenine nucleotide content) in isolated perfused rat lungs during exposure to oxygen tensions varying from normal to hyperbaric conditions at 5 ata; and 2) to define metabolic conditions for uptake and metabolism of p-nitroanisole by the lung. We will specifically investigate transport characteristics for this compound and the energy requirements for the mixed function oxidase system in the lung. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fisher, A. B., Huber, G. A. and Bassett, D. J. P. Oxidation of -glycerophosphate by mitochondria from lungs of rabbits, sheep and pigeons. Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 50:5-8, 1975. Steinberg, H., Bassett, D. J. P., and Fisher, A. B. Depression of pulmonary 5-hydroxytryptamine uptake by metabolic inhibitors. Am. J. Physiol. 228:1298-1303, 1975.